The present invention relates to a toy or plaything and more particularly to a toy or plaything in the form of a manually operable puzzle device.
A large number of puzzle devices have been proposed previously and the present invention seeks to provide a further such device which will capture the interest of a player and provide an intellectually stimulating challenge.